


Tell me not "Life is but an empty Dream."

by orphan_account



Series: A Psalm of Life [4]
Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Thor, Clone Sex, Communication kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Top Thor, Top!Thor, bottom!Thor, concent kink, happy relationship, teenage thor - Freeform, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor finds out that while he's been sick, Loki has been sleeping with clones. Loki gives Thor one to sleep with, only to become envious of the way Thor treated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me not "Life is but an empty Dream."

**Author's Note:**

> WAIT  
> You should probaly start reading them as a series now. It's getting more and more plot-ie. This one for sure takes elements from the last chapter and will influence the next chapter.

Loki should have felt worse, but couldn’t quite manage it. He knew he’d promised Thor he wouldn’t sleep with anyone else, and he wouldn’t, but would he mind if he’d known that Loki was simply sleeping with his clones? Perhaps it was just letting Thor believe he was sleeping with other people that was the bad part. Either way, he wasn’t able to pinpoint what little guilt he felt. After all, the conflict had resolved, as far as he was concerned. Nothing could go wrong now, he believed. Thor was still sick, and he wanted him to recover. “This is really what’s best for Thor.” He told himself as he conjured a clone which knowingly mounted him “He doesn’t have to realize how ravenous I’ve become, in my inability to touch him, and won’t feel the subsequent guilt.” The clone nodded in agreement as it slipped into him. “I’m glad to have confirmation in this matter.” Loki told the clone. It grinned.  
It was such a shame, too, as Loki had been finding himself less occupied. But Thor was almost entirely better now. “tomorrow.” He told the clone, who nodded once more in agreement. Loki wrapped his legs around its hips, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back into the pillow. Loki bit his hand as he came, hoping not to bring attention to himself. The clone screamed a muted orgasm.

“Loki?”

Loki’s eyes flew open in shock. He’d left Thor in his room with his studies, and Thor wasn’t supposed to know he wasn’t in a meeting.

“Uhhh.” Was all loki could say. He flicked his hand, making the clone vanish. His legs fell back on the bed.

“What?” Thor had no idea what he had seen. For a moment, there were two Lokis. His Loki laid on the bed, and a younger one, one he recognized to be about four years younger, was fucking him. “I… came to get the next volume. I didn’t know-”

Loki was glad that Thor wasn’t sobbing or angry, only confused, “Are you mad?” He asked carefully, “I wasn’t going to use them, but since you’re sick I didn’t want to-”

“Is it a spell?”

“Yes.”

It took Thor a moment to piece it together, “Is that what the moaning was?” Now he was angry, “You let me think that you were sleeping with someone else! Really you were just-” Loki could see now he wasn’t really angry, just a bit confused and maybe even entertained, and probably a bit relieved.

“I’d never slept with anyone after we married.” Loki agreed, “Just the clones. They’re an extension of myself. It’s just glorified masturbation. I just didn’t want to push you while you’re sick.”

“I’m almost better.” Thor assured him.

“Thank gods.” Loki thought. “You wanna try one?” He grinned, flicking his wrist to make the clone return. It shared Loki’s expression as it looked Thor up and down.

Thor squirmed, “I’m almost better, you could just-”

Loki hummed, “tempting but I’m willing to give it another day. The clones aren’t real, they’re only illusions. They can’t hurt you. They can’t do anything really physical, but they play with your mind to make you think you’re really being touched. It’s the same as in dreams.” The clone reached out and touched Thor’s hand. It sure felt real, “seeing as it won’t be doing anything really physical with your body, it’ll be alright. And since it’s not real, you can do whatever you please with it. You can punish it for making you think I was cheating.”

“You’re the one who should be punished for that.” Thor mumbled.

“Please.” Loki couldn’t tell him how much he would enjoy that. Thor hadn’t been very rough with him. Maybe if he got him angry… But that would have to wait, “Go play with it.”

Thor wasn’t sure about this, but he figured trying it wouldn’t hurt. The clone grabbed him by the hand.

“Oh, and don’t let it take advantage of you. Remember it’s just an illusion. If it tries to do something you don’t like, you can wish it away.”

Thor repeated that to himself as he lay naked on the bed with the clone standing at the foot of the bed, eyeing him hungrily. It even licked its lips. It looked like Loki, but there were things that were different about it. Thor wondered why it was younger. It looked like Loki when he was in his late teens. Thor tried talking to it, but it never responded. He wondered if Loki had muted it simply so that Thor wouldn’t hear, or if it never spoke.

The clone crawled onto the bed and set itself between Thor’s legs. He grabbed him under the knees and pushed his legs up to expose his ass. Thor was worried when it lined it’s dick up to penetrate him.

“No.” He said, full of fear. He knew it wasn’t real, but he wanted his first time to be with Loki, his Loki. The clone looked at him disappointed, and gave a dramatic huff, but he stopped. Instead, he pressed Thor’s legs together, and pressed its dick between them. Its cock was somehow lubricated. Thor didn’t understand, he hadn’t done any spells for it to be so. He tried hard to wrap his head around illusion logic. The clone continued this way, leaving Thor hard and untouched.

“Touch me?” He told it. It simply smiled back and did nothing.

Thor mumbled and reached for his cock but the clone pushed his hand away and came on Thor’s stomach.

“What good are you? You don’t even really exist.” The clone seemed overjoyed, taunting Thor with it’s having came. Thor growled and pulled it onto the bed. He rolled on top of it. He’d only wanted to show it how angry he was, but the clone gave a coy smile and reached for Thor’s dick. Did it like his anger? The clone indicated that it wanted Thor to fuck him in the ass. Thor was still angry, but surprised at its forwardness. He huffed and pressed a finger into the clone, which looked annoyed. It swatted Thor’s hand away. He didn’t understand at first. Thor didn’t want to hurt it. He realized though, as Loki had said, that it wasn’t real. It didn’t need preparation.

“Are you sure?” Thor said, double checking. He felt a bit silly, but just in case there was more to it than lifeless magic. The clone rolled its eyes. Thor felt anger rise up in him again and he trust completely into the clone with one push. The clone gasped silently and wrapped its legs around Thor and reached up to twist it’s fingers in his hair. Thor pounded freely. He grit his teeth and worked the clone’s ass with his dick. The clone was grinning again. It’s fingers trailed down Thor’s back and pressed into him from behind. What a deviant little thing, he thought. It wasn’t long before he was spilling inside it. The clone slowly faded after its purpose was served.

 

“So how fun was it?” Loki had somehow found Thor in the library, hiding between shelves. He liked it there, it was usually empty.

“Fun.” Thor admitted.

“Are you all better now?”

“I think so. That bitter root you gave seemed to help.”

“Good. It wasn’t free, though.”

“What did it cost?” Thor didn’t understand.

“It was free to me, because I found it, but it wasn’t free to you. You still owe me payment.”

“Sometimes your attempts to arouse are lacking, Loki.” Thor was growing steadily immune to Loki’s attempts to make him blush. He realized this probably wasn’t a good thing, because now Loki would have to start doing even more embarrassing things to get a rise out of him.

“I’m going to five days worth fuck you, Odinson. I'm going to pound you until you beg, unti l've wrung every pleasured cry and lewd liquid from you. I’ll make up for all the lost progress.”

There it was, that brought a light blush to Thor’s cheeks. He pretended to read his book.

“What did you do to the clone?”

“You want me to tell you? I’m surprised you don’t want me to show you.”

“Is that an offer?”

Thor was quiet for a few moments, “I don’t want to do that to you…”

Loki blinked. What could Thor have done that he was ashamed to tell Loki. He had to know, “What did you do to it Thor?”

“I wasn’t very nice to it.”

A shiver ran up through Loki. How had the clone done it? How had it gotten on the bad side of such a nice boy? “I want that.”

“What?”

“I want you to be unkind to me.”

“Uh, what? Loki, n-”

“You don’t have to mean it, obviously. I want it, Thor.”

Thor wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Loki walked off in a huff, leaving Thor feeling guilty, but not angry.

 

“Do you really want me to be angry with you?” Thor asked that night in bed.

“I don’t want you to really be angry with me. I just want you to fuck me like you’re angry with me.”

Thor groaned, it was little difference to him.

“How did the clone do it?”

“Anger me? It… uh…”

Loki leaned forward with interest.

“It used me, but made it so I was unable to cum…” Loki closed his eyes, as if to imagine. Thor didn’t like that, “and then it got off without touching me.”

“Maybe if I deny him orgasm, he’ll get frustrated and,” Loki thought to himself with a thrilled shiver.

“Why didn’t it look like you?”

“Why was it younger? That’s the age when I learned the spell. And really, I could make it look any age, but it’s the version I’m most used to seeing. Besides, I thought you might like an imagined tumble with the first Loki that made you ache.”

Thor looked away, pretending that he hadn’t thought of that when he was with the clone.

“How do I get you to fuck me, Thor?” Loki was beginning to fear that Thor was a bottom, which wasn’t really that big of a crisis, but he did enjoy to be ravished every once in a while. And it would be such a waste to have such a studly man never put to his full potential, “Your mother’s a whore, Thor.”

Thor laughed.

“Your father’s a whore.”

“Good effort.”

“Is it just that you’d prefer to be fucked? You the Jotunn prince to make you do things you’d never be able to tell the saintly Aesir.” Thor gulped. Loki was growing impatient. If he couldn’t get Thor to angrily fuck him, he was going to sweetly fuck Thor, “did you get a good night’s rest last night?”

“I overslept, yeah.” Thor said as Loki guided him back onto the bed and removed his pants.

Loki performed the lubricant spell, Thor breathed in sharply. Loki worked a finger into him, it was still pretty tight, “do you think you could manage it tonight? So long as I can work you back to how malleable you were before you’d gotten sick?”

Thor nodded.

“Good boy.” Loki twisted and wiggled his fingers. It took a long time, but Loki managed to work him open, and even ring two orgasms out of him, “you look beautiful, laying in my bed, covered in your own cum.” Thor was tired, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t sure if Loki was making fun of him or it was an honest compliment, if that could even be a complement. He could take Loki now, and he wanted it. Loki lay over him, kissing him, and brushing his neck with the pad of his thumb.

“Loki.” Thor said, his breathing was weak with exhaustion.

“Hmm?”

“Fuck me.” He was too tired and needy to be embarrassed.

Loki knew he was going to be greedy. Thor had come twice, and he would be coming at least once more, but Loki had gone untouched, “Don’t let me get carried away. Promise?”

“I promise.” Thor said with low lids. He watched Loki with a kind smile through his thick, fluttery lashes.

Loki had to be cautious, he was so sensitive, and Thor’s expression was so sweet, his very look was a cunt if Loki wasn’t too careful. He pressed slowly into Thor, “Does it feel alright? It doesn’t hurt?” He thought about making Thor describe it to him, but that would have been too much.

“Keep going.” Thor said. His eyes were closed now, but not in pain.

Loki went steadily faster until he found a speed that was pleasurable enough that he knew couldn’t hurt his precious bride. He came before Thor but was able to work himself to stiffness in a moment of seconds. He gave Thor more lubricant and allowed himself to go slightly faster and rougher. He braced himself on the bed with one hand, and cupped Thor’s face with the other. Thor was pressing small kisses into his palm. “What a sweet boy.” Loki thought, “kissing the hand of the man who fuck roughly into him. Beautiful.”

“Loki, I’m almost- will you touch me?” He looked up at Loki with soft, dewy eyes.

Loki couldn’t help himself, “No.” He said harshly, hoping that Thor had the sense to stop him if he didn’t like it. He took Thor’s hands and pinned him to the bed before thrusting just a little bit harder. Thor gave a pained whine, but threw his head back in pleasure. Loki attacked his exposed neck with licks and nibbles which drew more delectable sounds from Thor.

“See, you like it don’t you, to be fucked just a little bit rough?” He whispered into Thor's ear.

Thor gave another small desparate noise and shivered.

“You could ask me to stop if you wanted, but being pounded into is just too good.” Thor couldn’t handle it anymore, and spilled without being touched. Loki slowed to make sure Thor was alright, “do you mind if I finish?” He asked, letting Thor’s hands free. Thor hummed, eyes still closed and Loki continued his slow steady thrusts until he was completed.

He collapsed on Thor when he had spent.

Thor played with Loki’s dark tendrils, “I did like it, but I don’t think I’d like it if you were angry.”

Loki frowned, “I won’t be angry with you, I just want you to be angry with me.”

“What would you want me to do?”

“So considerate.” Loki purred.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you're worried, so I'll tell you now: Yes, Loki gets his angry sex next time. 
> 
> Also sorry for mistakes. I edited this and then the changes didn't save. Hopefully I got what I had tried to fix but...


End file.
